


Once There Was the Sun

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 2x18, Angst, Bring tissues, M/M, Malec, More angst, No Fluff, Songfic, Thumbelina - Freeform, based off artwork from a video, but not really, just cry with me, just sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: Magnus leaves, Alec breaks down





	Once There Was the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this animatic because the Sun in it looks so much like Magnus: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVHyiiafVHA

Magnus was gone. A small part of his mind rebelled at the thought alone, his heart though, his heart had already crumbled to ash. Standing there alone in the Institute hallway Alec felt a chill. Like Magnus had taken all the warmth of the room with him. Alec wondered if he'd see his breath fog out in front of him he felt so cold

_Once there was the sun, bright and warm and wonderful. Shining like the love within my heart._

“Alec.” He heard his mother call his name, could feel her hand on his arm but Alec was gone, his world had fallen. He walked away with her still calling his name. He moved through the halls numbly stopping at the door to his room. Was this really where he wanted to be right now? No he wanted to be with Magnus, but Magnus is

_Now there's no more sun, winter has killed everything. And although it's dark December._

“Forever I'll remember sun.” And then Alec finally broke down.

**Author's Note:**

> cry with/scream at me on tumblr, same name


End file.
